GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY"
|title = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" |image = UnitedJourney_LOGO_FINAL2.jpg |caption = Tour logo |artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE |start = May 12, 2018 |end = August 5, 2018 |type = Tour |previous = CHINA TOUR 2018 "MAD CYCLONE" (2018) |next = Shounen Chronicle (2019) }} GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" is the sixth live tour of GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE and fourth national tour. It's the group's first dome tour in Japan which went from May 12 to August 5, 2018. A footage of the tour was released in DVD and Blu-ray on January 23, 2018. Setlist # UNITED JOURNEY # AGEHA # ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! # Hard Knock Days # Always with you # PIERROT # Sing it Loud (ALAN Remix) # Love You More # Hana # Mata, Ashita # Sora # Namida # Kataomoi # Performer's Showcase # BIG CITY RODEO # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # Medley ## HOT SHOT ## ANIMAL ## RUN THIS TOWN ## BURNING UP -GENERATIONS Version- ## NEVER LET YOU GO ## Evergreen ## be the ONE ## to the STAGE # AGEHA (with 100 high school students as part of TV Asahi's show GENERATIONS Koukou TV) # Y.M.C.A. '-ENCORE-' # Lovers Again # F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS # ALL FOR YOU # BRAVE IT OUT DVD/Blu-ray | image = GENERATIONS_-_UNITED_JOURNEY_DVD_cover.jpg | title = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | released = January 23, 2019 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = | genre = | length = | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = | chronotype = Video Release | previous = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" (2018) | current = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" (2019) | next = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" (2020) }} GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" is the third DVD/Blu-ray release of GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE. It was released on January 23, 2019 in four editions: two limited and two regular 2DVD and 2Blu-ray. Limited editions include a 124-page photobook and packed in a three-sided BOX case. Editions * Limited 2DVD (RZBD-86749~50, ¥5,980) * Limited 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86751~2, ¥6,980) * Regular 2DVD (RZBD-86753~4, ¥4,980) * Regular 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86755~6, ¥5,980) Tracklist ; Disc 1 # UNITED JOURNEY # AGEHA # ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! # Hard Knock Days # Always with you # PIERROT # Sing it Loud # Love You More # Hana # Mata, Ashita # Sora # Namida # Kataomoi # Dance odyssey # BIG CITY RODEO # Taiyou mo Tsuki mo # HOT SHOT # ANIMAL # RUN THIS TOWN # BURNING UP -GENERATIONS Version- # NEVER LET YOU GO # Evergreen # be the ONE # to the STAGE # AGEHA # Y.M.C.A. '-ENCORE-' # Lovers Again # F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS # ALL FOR YOU # BRAVE IT OUT ; Disc 2 * GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" DOCUMENTARY MOVIE「EXPERIENCE」 Participating Members * Shirahama Alan * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta Concert Dates Trivia * Shirahama Alan celebrated his birthday on the August 4 concert. External Links * Tour Website * Oricon Profile: Limited 2DVD | Limited 2Blu-ray | Regular 2DVD | Regular 2Blu-ray Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Tours Category:GENERATIONS DVDs Category:GENERATIONS Blu-rays Category:2018 Tours Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays